


Too Late

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: Give the 3some the scifi [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey there mishamigos!  
> One more oneshot :) me likes it, hope you do too.  
> And Clara is being a bitch, that's why the summary - being mine - is rubbish (sorry :/ )  
> Go on, lovely people ;)

The road was a straight line through the woods.

Tony was heading to a party, in the countryhouse of a business partner - just another boring gathering he had to attend because of the Industries. No Pepper this time for company, no Happy to drive for him, he was by himself. At least until they returned from their honeymoon - and even afterwards it would never be the same.

The two were a couple now - so, it wouldn't be long until they decided it was better to leave Tony - and he had to be happy for them, they were all he had left. That was the truth behind his willingness to pay for their stay in Monaco - it was the least he could do, since he was in love with her, since he had kissed her on their wedding day.

"Sir?" JARVIS said, sounding almost worried - if such thing was possible.

"Talk to me, honey." 

There was silence for a few moments. "A suicidal terrorist attack has just occured..."

"Another 9/11?" He asked, concerned but not that much - those thins were happening all the time nowadays.

"No, Sir."

"Was it at any of our affiliates? Show me the news." Tony then averted his eyes to the visual displays - even if the road was not that straight anymore, it still wasn't dangerous.

"No, Sir." 

"Then, why are you telling me about it?"

"It was in Monaco, Sir."

The information hit Stark like a punch in the guts. 'No, not Monaco... Although, it could have happened anywhere in Monaco, they weren't necessarily there, right?'

"Call Pepper JARVIS. Call her right now!"

"I've tried, Sir."

"Then why am I not speaking to her already?!" He was now screaming, having lost sense of his own voice.

"Sir, please, control yourself. You are driving, it's dangerous."

"How can you ask me that?!" 'Pep is dead...'

He was so angry he didn't see the turn, his black Ferrari hit a tree and almost turned over. For a second between his surprise and unconciousness, Tony wished he'd die.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad for this one... Oh well, Clara's fault, I'm just the beta.  
> Lots of love, see you Friday :)


End file.
